The Story of a Baker Street Boy
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: I am Arnold Wiggins and this is the story of my life. First,as far as I know, story from Wiggins' POV. Rated T for language. No slash. Style based on The Story of Tracy Beaker. Characters from The Baker Street Boys and Sherlock. Read, review and enjoy!AOR
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of A Baker Street Boy**

_Full name:_ Arnold Wiggins. _**I hate my first name. Most people call me Wiggins which is fine with me. **_

_Age:_ 14._** Just a typical London teen. I'm not a chav though. More of a geek but with a bit of a social life. **_

_Address: _Layton House Care Home, Baker Street, London, England. _**Yup. You read it right. I'm in Care. But more of that will be explained later. **_

_Apperance:_ Long brown hair with a fringe, dark green eyes, freckles, palish, lanky. _**Yeah. I'm pretty average. Nothing extrodinary. **_

Family:

_Mother:_ Caroline Wiggins (aged 32 when deceased)

_Father:_ Jack Wiggins (aged 34 when deceased)

_Siblings:_ Lisa Wiggins (aged 7 when deceased), Jane Wiggins (aged 7 when deceased), Darren Wiggins (aged 16 when dece..._**why am I even bothering to write this anymore? If Darren was alive, he would be looking after me and wouldn't be stuck in care like I've been for the last 10 years**_.)

_Any extended family:_ None_** I guess you figured that one out for yourself**_

School:

_Class:_ 9E _**I'm pretty smart. Apparently. **_

_Tutor: _Mr James or 9DSJ _**It's alright because my best mates Beaver and Queenie are in his tutor too. That's not their real names by the way. Their real names are Tom and Victoria. **_

_Favourite class:_ English. _**By far. Then Chemistry.**_

_Least favourite class:_ German. _**Not meaning to be racist. Just got a bad languages teacher. Then Maths. Don't ask.**_

Likes:

_Food: _Oreo cookies _**I've had them since I was little. Through Thick and Thin. Good and Bad. Better and Worse. God I sound like I'm getting married. **_

_Drinks:_ Hot Chocolate _**Mainly 'cos it's comforting. That and it's tasty and good for warmth on a winter's night when the heater's broken (which always seems to happen whenever it snows). I can make it for myself now which is probably a relief for Karen and Nick, the people who work at Layton House. **_

_Music: _Parody _**Weird Al Yankovic is the best artist ever. He makes me laugh which is useful in Care. It's better to laugh than to cry. That's my motto. But sometimes I wish it wasn't. I do like some serious music. Queen. The Beatles. Chaccaron Maccaron. Wait that's not serious... **_

_Author: _Agatha Christie _**But don't tell anyone! People think I'm weird already. I would probably get the shit kicked out of me if anyone from school found out I read books by a female author. That I borrowed from my social worker. About crime. In the Victorian Era. Moving swiftly on...**_

_TV programme: _Futurama _**I don't watch much TV but it's either that or QI. **_

_Actor/Actress: _Jeremy Brett _**What? He's cool! So what if he only did one memorable thing with his life. And that was a musical called My Fair Lady. **_

_Movie: _Back to the Future _**I love the concept of time travel; it just cool.**_

Dislikes:

_Food: _Liquorice _**Ew. It's stringy and clamps your teeth toghter. That and it just tastes Wrong.**_

_Drinks: _Alchol _**I just don't like the taste. Or what it does to people. Queenie's given me enough info about her drunken dad to last a lifetime. **_

_Music: _Modern Pop _**Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, Rebecca Black. The list goes on. It's probably just me being stuck in the 80's. **_

_Author: _Enid Blyton _**I just never understood her books. They, for me, were quite lacking. **_

_Actor/Actress: _Miley Cyrus _**I just don't like her. Or her charcter.**_

_Movie: _The Justin Beiber Movie _**It's just attention seeking. Who cares about Justin Beiber anyway?**_

Foster Family:

_Use the space provided to write about your foster family._

_**Erm. I don't have one right now. My social worker's Elaine is a bit busy right now. She's just got another kid with problems. I think her name's Tracy. I'm alright with this. I'm pretty happy where I am right now. Elaine's relieved at this. She says I'm pretty laid-back which is probably true. Elaine doesn't lie...much. **_

Your Life Story:

_Use the rest of this notebook to right your life story. _

_**OK then. Though I don't understand why? Who would want to read about me? I'm only doing this to set an example to the little ones. I'll explain who they are later. I guess no-one's going to read this so...here I go. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! AssassinOfRome saying yo! Thank you to my amazing reviewers! I'm talking to you, millypink, Jason Layton and Moonspun Dragon! If this is odd, sorry. I was listening to Chaccaron Maccaron. If you haven't heard it. I advise you don't. To me it's addictive. AOR

_**I guess I should start at the beginning but to be true, nothing really happened to me until I was four. At that point, my whole world broke. My entire family died in a house fire. I was the only survivor. I don't even know how. All I remeber is going to bed,then being really high in the air, screaming my lungs out. Then I was outside in the cold, crying because my chest hurt and felt scratchy. After that there was a brief blurry part where I was in hospital. Sometimes I was too hot, sometimes too cold. There also was a rather chubby nurse who smiled at me, patting my cheek and wiping my forehead which made me giggle feebly. Only now do I realise that was the idea. She would encourage me to sing with her. My voice always embarrased me; it was very high and flute-like. After my voice broke, this changed but its still nice. Apparently. The nurse lady sang me a song one day called Nature Boy. I listened eagerly. It explained so much. Then Karen and Nick came and took me to Layton House. I never saw the nurse lady again. I wish I could say thank you. The house looked so massive as it loomed over me, daring me to come inside. I must have cowered away because Karen picked me up and carried me thorugh the door. She slowly made her way up the stairs, stroking my hair and whispering comforting words into my ear. The first night, she stayed with me. When I woke in the night, she soothed me. I took about a week to adapt to being in care. There were other kids in the Home but I can't remeber them. I must admit my memory before the age of six is crap. Most of my past is a haze but I can remember little bits of things. I can remember the day Beaver came. He was the second Baker Street Boy, if you count me as the first, and only a year younger than I was. Basically I took him under my wing because I knew how scared he and Nick were so pleased that I could still interact with other people. I can also remember losing my inhaler for a week. The fire had made me asmatic and I find it hard to breathe sometimes. The week that I lost my inhaler, I had a really chesty cough and didn't leave my room for two days. One of the boys in the care home with us was horrible. He stole my cuddle blanket (I was four) and hung it from the top of the spider's web at the park. I had to climb up to get it and when I was at the top, he shook the spider's web from below causing me to fall. Luckily I didn't hurt myself but my cuddle blanket had to be sown back toghter and I am now afraid of heights as well as fire. **_

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter; there will be more. Once I've introdudced all of the Baker Street Boys and written the scenarios surronding them, I'll get to the good bits.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nothing else major happened in my life until I was ten. Then loads of things happened all at once which irritated me a lot. The first thing was Queenie came with her little brother Albert. Queenie's now 13 like Beaver with long brown wavy hair and big brown eyes and... God I hope no-one reads this... she's... absolutley beautiful. Drop dead gorgeus. I haven't always fancied the pants off her... Oh God. Sorry. Wrong phrasing. I haven't always loved her. That's better. I've only been attracted to her recently. If Shiner ever found out, he'd kill me. Just to sort out any confusion, Shiner is Albert. Albert is Shiner. We renamed him that when he covered his hair with boot polish. Now his previously tan hair is stained black and it's all curly. He's got brown eyes too but they're not as big or shiny as his sister's. He's 12 like Rosie. I think he fancies her.**_

_**After that, Elaine had major surgery on her left hip. She couldn't walk for about a month. I was really worried then. I even dug out my cuddle blanket from its majestic place screwed up at the back of my wardrobe and rubbed the soft fabric over my face. It smelt the same and felt the same but my mind wasn't truly at ease until Elaine was walking strongly.**_

_**Soon after, Rosie came. She was rescued from the streets. It's good we found her. She has a halo of little blonde ringlets and a pale heart-shaped face. Some pervert would have snatched her up. Queenie looked after. For weeks, only she could talk to Rosie. She made sure she ate, she helped her sleep, she even took Rosie into the garden and made posies out of daisies and dandelions with her. Rosie loves flowers. She wants to be a landscape gardener when she grows up.**_

_**After that, there was a period of general nothingness again. I went to school, played with my friends and grew up fairly quietly. The Gertie came and nothing was quiet again. Gertie is the second youngest after Sparrow (who I promise, will be mentioned later) and comes from Ireland. Her ginger hair is cropped short and she only wears shorts and T-shirts so most people, at first sight, thinks she's a boy. Gertie doesn't usually correct them. Also she can climb anything. And I mean anything. She's like a little monkey, honestly. I think she wants to be an acrobat. Then either three or four months after Gertie came, we were joined by Sparrow. I think his real name is Hector but no-one calls him that. Ever. He's a child actor for the BBC but only sometimes. He was in... Doctor Who I think. Can't remember. He's short and always getting into fights with Shiner. Often Beaver has to pull them off each other. He's the strongest member of the Baker Street Boys. Then they go running to Queenie. Everyone thinks of Queenie as a mother. It annoys her and makes me laugh. She's not impressed when I laugh at her like that. I usually get a whack round the back of the head, which makes the kids laugh.**_

_**That is the Baker Street Boys, all seven of us. And this is where our story begins.**_


End file.
